Un amor bajo la luna roja
by shiromaru-san
Summary: Yuuto Kido es un muchacho petulante y autosuficiente,que guarda un gran secreto;una muchacha intente ser su amiga;que pasara cuando el se de cuenta de que se ha enamorado de ella y ella se de cuenta de que se a enamorado de un VAMPIRO!


**Bien chicos, este fic se me ocurrió de la nada, así que no tengo ninguna forma de explicar el porque; se que es un poco raro, pero pido piedad condicional.**

**El primer capi no es muy interesante, así que no me critiquen mucho, prometo que el otro estará súper interesante**

**A si, casi lo olvidaba ;) en este fic Kido y Haruna son mellizos (jejeje, -se me ocurrió)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 1:

La misión

Antes de la existencia de los humanos, la luna y el sol tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte sobre la ubicación que cada uno poseía, produciendo así un odio entre ambos, y durando este rencor durante generaciones.

Pero sus hijos al parecer no tuvieron la misma forma de pensar, ya que no pudieron evitar la existencia de su amor, dando como fruto de este al primer vampiro, hijo del sol y de la luna, un vampiro de ojos rojos, inmune al sol.

Pero la madre de la luna herida en su orgullo hizo que su hija se casara con la luna creciente, naciendo de esta unión los vampiros de los ojos azules, pero estos eran vulnerables ante el sol.

Pero tal como la luna y el sol, ambas dinastías se tuvieron un eterno rencor

Fue así como en los tiempos en que los hombres estuvieron en guerras interminables, también lo estuvieron los vampiros durante muchas generaciones, debido a su inmortalidad.

Entonces fue cuando la historia se volvió a repetir, una asame (vampiros de ojos rojos) y un yorume (vampiros de ojos azules) se enamoraron, teniendo como producto de esa unión 2 hijos, 2 mellizos, un niño y una niña; pero para la sorpresa de ambos el niño poseía los ojos de los asame, y la niña de los yorume, pareciendo que cada uno nació para ser parte de los respectivos clanes.

Fue entonces que la joven pareja fue descubierta, los clanes enfurecidos e indignados optaron por la más grande de las sanciones, decidieron asesinarlos, bajo algunos secretos de cada dinastía, debido a su inmortalidad.

Después del lamentable suceso ambas razas acordaron que los niños jamás sabrían de la existencia del otro, marcando el pacto con un sello en cada uno de los bebés, sellando así las posibles habilidades que podrían tener del clan opuesto.

De esta forma los dos hermanos nunca se enteraron de la existencia del otro, pasando así 100 años desde el último acontecimiento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CON LOS ASAME

-Bien Kido, te nombro a ti el líder de los jóvenes

-Esta bien, y gracias por la confianza señor

-No tienes porque, sin duda tu eres el mas apto para esto, así que te daré tu primer trabajo, es muy sencillo…

-Si

-Tu, Afuru y Kazemaru, irán a la preparatoria Itsuka, ahí se harán pasar por estudiantes de intercambio

-Bien

-Tu debes encargarte de que los yorume no se excedan con su alimento- dijo con mucha autosuficiencia (XD me refiero a los alumno)

-Claro

-Por cierto ten cuidado con el impertinente de Burn (si, si ya se que se llama Nagumo n_nUU)

-¿Qué?- dijo con una expresión de confusión- creí que solo irían conmigo Afuru y Kazemaru

-Así es, les di esta misión a ustedes, porque son unos de los mas fuertes, debido al poder de sus ojos

-Pero entonces Burn…

-El poder de sus ojos es muy fuerte, los mas poderosos son los de ojos rojos, y los que tienen los ojos de un color derivado, como en el caso de Kazemaru y Burn; el poder se va degradando debido a la intensidad del poder de los ojos

-Lo se

-Bien; la misión de Burn fue inspeccionar cuantos yorume hay en esa preparatoria

-Comprendo

-Ustedes le darán alcance, para luego completar la misión los cuatro- dijo el líder supremo- por cierto ten cuidado porque es muy impulsivo

-Sí-dijo dando media vuelta para retirarse

-Nunca esta mal tener aperitivos en la escuela- le dijo en un susurro el líder de los asame , a lo que Kido solo se limito a sonreír

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SALIENDO DE LA HABITACION DEL LIDER

-Y como te fue Kido?

-Bastante bien- dijo con una notoria sonrisa

-Y supongo que te nombro líder de los jóvenes, no es asi

-Tan perspicaz como siempre Afuru

-Que adulador- dijo mientras caminaba a su lado- y dime que misión nos dio- caminando por el pasillo

-Tendremos que encargarnos del apetito de los yorume

-Oh, ya veo, que emocionante- dijo sarcástico- y dime quienes más van a ir, solo tu y yo, o alguien más?

-Agregándote sin permiso, típico de ti- dijo el castaño

-Pero que comentarios tan halagadores

-Iremos Tu, yo, Kazemaru y Burn, aunque el ya nos espera allá

-Con que Kazemaru y Burn, mhmmhm, me parece bien, y cuando empezamos?

-Mañana

-Una misión bastante interesante- dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla- y dime Yuuto, piensas tener aperitivos como siempre?

-Por supuesto- exclamo con una sonrisa maléfica

-Tan interesante como siempre Yuuto

-Que observador

-Y que esta haciendo Kazemaru?- pregunto el ahora líder

-Practicando la técnica de las cuchillas

-Y su velocidad?..

-Sabes que es el mas veloz de todos- dijo el rubio

-Pero aun así….. no debe confiarse

-Bien se lo diré-dijo con una sonrisa el pelilargo- y también le diré que iremos de casería

-Que egocéntrico-le susurro Kido con ironía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

EN LA PREPARATORIA

-Bien muchachos les presento a los nuevos alumnos de intercambio

- Un placer- sonrió Kido misteriosamente

-Mucho gusto- dijo Kazemaru haciendo una reverencia

-Un éxtasis- dijo Afuru mientras se acomodaba su larga cabellera

Los chicos se presentaron, mientras desde los asientos del final los miraba Nagumo; pero no era el único, puesto que unos 3 pares de ojos azules los miraban, percibiendo el olor que emanaban

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien espero que les haya gustado, realmente el primer capi no esta muy interesante, pero prometo que el próximo estará mejor =)

Por cierto voy a decir los significados de asame y yorume

ASAME: ojos de la mañana

YORUME: ojos de la noche

PD: Por cierto estoy trabajando en el próximo capi de Jamás creí amarte, espérenme!

Bueno dejen sus reviews ;)

Nos leemos


End file.
